He's Only Half Vulcan
by SarahBugz1
Summary: "I don't lie, Cadet Uhura... And until I met you I didn't fraternize with my students." M for some 'against the kitchen counter' action, One-shot/drabble type fic, RxR please!


Walking up to the door, she rings the bell. Within seconds, she is standing before a green flushed Vulcan, still dressed in his uniform, hands folded behind his back.

"Hello Ms. Uhura. This is a pleasant surprise, are you in need of assistance?" She bites her lip, hiding her grin.

"Yes, Commander. I didn't quite understand the lesson earlier today. I was hoping you could go over it with me once more?" His Adams apple bobs slightly as he watches her chest heave up and down.

"Of course. Come in and I will help you right away." He gestures to his apartment and she nods, looking up through her lashes.

As soon as she passes the threshold her bag hits the floor and she is already reaching for her zipper. She hears the door close (more like slam) and he is behind her, kissing her neck while peeling off her dress. When it falls to her feet, she kicks it away and starts removing his shirt and pants.

"Today was awful." She groans between kisses. "If I see that damn Kirk in Gaila's bed one more time-" Spock's mouth covers hers, both clad in their underwear, and lifts her onto his kitchen counter. "I wish I could just -mm- move in with you." She's panting as he reaches beneath her panties, stroking her bud.

His breathing is much calmer than hers. "Not yet. Soon, Nyota." She nods quickly and leans her head against the cabinet behind her. He pulls her panties down her legs, throwing them across the room. Soon his middle finger is inside her and she is half spent. It's becoming hard for her to swallow and she reaches down to grasp him through his boxer shorts.

He groans, leaning into her hand.

"Spock. Give me what I've been waiting for all day." Her voice is husky and she has a primal look in her eyes.

That almost-smile appears on his face and for a split second he is just another man, holding his girlfriend against the kitchen counter, preparing to engage in coitus. And then that second is gone and he looks over at the clock hanging on his wall. He remembers there is a staff meeting in twenty minutes over the new insurance policies. A sigh escapes his lips, and he realizes how much he truly wishes he could stay. With her. And that hand clutching him through his pants. But that would be illogical.

"Spock? What is it?" Nyota looks at him with concern in her eyes. The heat is still between her legs, but worry overshadows her urges.

"I'm very sorry, Nyota. We cannot continue. I will be late for a staff meeting." Her hand releases him and he groans softly. She grips his shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist in one swift movement. Leaning in, she kisses his jaw up to his pointy, green flushed ears, biting down.

"Do you have to go?" she whispers. His groin presses against her own and he growls.

"Y-yes, I must. My coworkers will grow curious." Her hands slide down his body and rests on his buttocks, squeezing and pulling him closer.

"You could say you're ill." she suggests, kissing his chest. He closes his eyes, leaning his head back.

"But I am not ill. That would be a false statement." He chokes out. Her teeth graze his nipple, he shivers at her touch.

"Only this one time." She breathes. "I'm sure someone can tell you all about it when you return."

He looks down at her and he can see the pure lust in her eyes. She needs him, and frankly, he needs her. More than he ever would have imagined, from himself, or any Vulcan. Half or not. He slowly kisses her bottom lip, bringing his hands up her shoulders, to hold her face still. His movements are slow, and she relaxes under him. His tongue grazes her top lip and slips between them as her lips open. He explores her mouth, agonizingly slow, and just like that, he pulls away. Her eyes are still closed and her lips pucker slightly, hoping he will return.

"You are having an awful effect on me." She smiles and looks up at him, leaning her head against the cabinets behind her.

"And whatever do you mean, Commander Spock?" He senses the teasing in her voice and the sides of his lips twitch upward.

"I don't lie, Cadet Uhura, and until I met you I didn't fraternize with my students." She giggles and grips his member once more, bringing a soft groan from her lover. "Please wait for me, here." She nods, knowingly, and lets go of his manhood. Spock is a man of his word. He values his work and is dedicated beyond belief. It was one of the many things Nyota adored about him, even if it did get in the way of her need.

He caresses her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. "We will... continue when I return." He breathes the statement and picks up his discarded clothing, slipping them back on.

The room feels cold with him gone, whether be the lack of clothing or the ache of her lover gone, she tip toed to Spock's bedroom.

The decor is simple, and neutral. Dark tones, with grays and blacks. She makes her way to his dresser, hoping to find some casual t-shirts or pajama pants. Fortunately she finds a Starfleet tee, and pulls it over he underwear clad body.

After admiring the fit in the small mirror hanging near the dresser, she finds herself skipping over to the ridiculously large bed. Hugging the pillows behind her, she suddenly feels the exhaustion that has been haunting her the past few days. Between exams and training, sleep wasn't something Uhura was all too worried about. But now, laying in her lovers feather down covers, she lets herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Hey, thanks for reading! After looking at some of the reviews, I had to agree. Spock isn't one to just play hooky! So I decided to edit this, and I am going to continue with it. I feel like I have something to work with here, and I'm gonna try it out!_

_I can't promise that I'll get chapters out really fast, I usually have to write and come back to it later, edit, write some more, etc. And this chapter isn't perfect. There are probably some mistakes, but my problem here was just to keep them in character. I hope I did. lol _

_**Please review**__. I really want to know your all's opinions! The good, bad and the ugly, serious, criticize my work, that is how I get better! =)_


End file.
